Traveler
by ariyannajigoukshoujo34
Summary: To whom this may concern my world is so very different, nature, technology, even human kind we will never be the same unless my creator can find a cure or what not but until then I will do the dirty work to get the answers for him...this is my story


Traveler

Chapter 1

To whom this may concern,

My world isn't like yours, no more trees, no more green, no more nothing like that. In my time everything is different. In the year 3120 everything blew and now my world is run by technology, but being in the past and present I enjoy more.

My name is Snake well not my real name but who I work for said I should never reveal it to anyone, just so I don't endanger their lives and for the sake of my job.

When everything blew, some big fancy scientists got together and gathered up what little they still had and created a new kind of human.

Each had their own category, you had the Seers which could see into the future and tell you everything you needed to know before you made a single decision. Then there were the Pushers, who could control objects with their minds, the Liars who could make you believe anything, so on and so forth.

Yet at the top they were the most special ones of all and those were the Travelers, and this is where my story begins.

She ran towards the first alleyway she could find, when she did her head went from side to side to make sure she hadn't been followed. When everything was clear she proceeded to run down the long narrow alley.

Meanwhile quite a ways away in an underground shaft,

"Come on pops when is she gonna get here?" A young purple haired male stated as he laid back hands behind his head, green eyes focused on the ceiling,

"Patient my son Snake will get here when she gets here." An older green haired male called over to him from his work station as he looked over goggles over his eyes.

The young boy sighed and sat up as he made a high pitch whistle and watched as a golden colored dog ran over and wagged its tail,

"Good boy Kira, who's a good boy?" he said as he kneeled down to pet him. Kira barked and wagged his tail, licking his owners hand as then suddenly his ears perked up as the metal entrance door opened up, a hooded female figure then walked in.

"Snake your back, I was starting to worry…" the boy replied

"I'm fine Mako…where's old man Lucius?" she said hands on her hips. She wore a simple attire of half boots, very short shorts, and a plain white t-shirt under a hooded jacket which was kept up all the time. White hair pulled back expect for the front which hung around her face and pricing purple eyes.

"I'm right here Ann-" Lucius had started but was instantly cut off,

"Come on pops you even said we can't use her name, don't know who's watching." Mako retorted to his father

"Right, right forgive me…now were you able to retrieve it?" he asked looking towards her,

"Of course twas an easy task for a snake, I'm surprised they have something like this especially after that explosion five years ago."

"Yes, as am I but who knows what all the higher ups have hidden, let me see it." Lucius said as he moved up his goggles and held his hand out.

Snake grabbed the strapped canister and pulled it from her back and held it out to him.

"Ah excellent my dear." He replied as he took it and went over clearing a small table and unrolled the large piece of paper.

"Whatcha got there pops?" Mako asked as he came over and stood beside Snake hands behind his head, Kira by his side.

"Well Mako, this is where Snake will be traveling next, remember the drug I told you about?"

"Yeah that Zenamitathome…" He replied trying to remember how to pronounce it.

"Exactly…" He said as he looked down at the paper.

"There anyway we could shorten it old man? I mean that's kinda hard to remember…" Snake finally said breaking her silence. She crossed her arms as he chuckled and nodded,

"Of course, of course, it shall be shortened to the Zen-drug, alright?"

"Right." They both replied and gave a mock salute.

"So where is she traveling to this time?" Mako asked, curious as he kneeled down to pet Kira,

"Well I have connected with a man named Gido and it seems he has been researching it as well…so she is going to travel to the year 2130 and find this man." He replied as he pulled out a picture, hand drawn and handed it to her.

She then nodded and took the picture and looked towards him,

"Alright so retrieve information, take the drug and kill if need be." She nodded her head,

"Remember, you and I can still talk by phone if you need to." Lucius said as he handed her the map and pulled his son back a little ways.

"Alright…later." She said as she pocketed the picture and put the map back in place, and held her hands at her side. Her eyes and hands started to glow and in a flash, she was gone.


End file.
